The Beautiful Life
by AmberXAutopsy
Summary: Spells, curses, death and time travel have always been around Hermione Granger. But never could she have expected it to impact her in such a personal way. After returning to Hogwarts after a year of absence she notices a shadow sulking around the grounds. Is it a real threat? Or just in her head as she stresses and tries to make the shamble of a marriage forced upon her work.
1. Chapter 1

January 30th

Arious:

The room was dark aside from the few candles that hung drunkenly from the molding walls as the boy sat at his place at the great table, the man to his right rose from his seat speaking.

The mans words, muffled the mask upon his face, were unheard as the boy stared across the table at his master.

His outward appearance the same as always. His dark eyes set forward and cast up, nodding slightly at whatever was being said, his long and spidery fingers pressed together lightly as they steepled under his chin.

But something was off.

The twinkle in his gaze was extreme today and his limbs were fidgety under the perfectly pressed robes that seemed to swallow his thin frame. His wand, usually stored at his hip, was laid out against the table before him and nestled in a bed of fine black silk and carved mahogany.

Yes...something was wrong.

"Very good, Daggared." Voldemort suddenly said, his voice, though low and even, seeming to boom in the otherwise silent room. "Submit the papers at once. I am very eager to see your end result."

His masters happiness was worse than his anger in the boys opinion. His already stretched flesh tightening even more to accommodate the abomination he called a smile, showing his yellowed teeth, rotted with age.

Without warning he found himself under his masters wicked attention, one of his pale and shaking hands coming to rest on the table as his thumb bumped the box that encased his wand. The boy forced himself to met his eyes evenly and unwaveringly. The silence grew, building uncomfortably between them.

"Arious...I have yet to hear from you." Voldemort finally drawled, his tone light and oddly cheerful as his tongue came out to quickly sweep across his bottom lip. "What have you been up to these passed few days. I was told you just arrived back not two hours ago."

"I was out canvassing the camps, my lord." The boy answered, shifting in his seat. "Making sure all was in order your upcoming visits."

"Oh...were you, now."

Arious swallowed, his gaze moving slowly around the table that spanned out at either side of him, taking in his fellow Death Eaters and noting their obvious prowess. Their backs tensed and hands nearing their wands.

"Yes." Arious spoke, his voice strong and sure, unwilling to be caught a yellow belly. "I arrived at the first one on Wednesday...inspected the last earlier this very day."

"And, in your opinion...how were they?" His master questioned again as he leaning forward, his chair creaking with the shift of his weight. "Satisfactory enough?"

The boys eyes narrowed, sizing up the man across from him as he answered. "Yes...quite, my lord."

Silence.

For a moment he just stared at Arious, his eyes narrowed as if deep in thought before snapping open, the 'smile' reappearing on his thin lips.

"You know...it is funny." Voldemort said as he reclined back into his seat, his head turning towards the man seated at his left. "I could have sworn I sent Gidgely here to inspect my camps...am I mistaken, Gidgely?"

"No, sir. You are not mistaken." The balding man replied, his grey eyes, as cold as any stone in winter, fixed with the boys. "I is the one who inspected them."

"And, having also left on Wednesday last, you would have been sure cross paths with our little Arious at least once during your journey...am I wrong?"

"Nope," Gridgely answered once more. "You ain't, sir."

Arious felt his eyes narrow, his hands moving to drop from the table and into his lap. He pulled his wand from his boot and into his quickly moistening hands.

"And...had you, Mr. Gridgely, encountered Arious at any time during your travels?"

For a moment it silent as the boys breath caught in his lungs. Eyes of night met those of slate as the old man paused, his shriveled lips curling into an unsettling smile.

"Not one bloody time, my lord."

The air escaped Arious's throat in one sharp gust, his gut twisting as if punched.

What else had he thought would happen. Had he honestly thought that old twat would risk his life for one higher up the chain than he?

In his mind the bastard boy could save his own damned life.

"You have known me for quite a long time, have you not?" Voldemort said, turning his attention back towards Arious. "How long has it been, my boy? Three...Four years?"

"Six, Master." He heard himself answer without a thought. He remembered the day he had entered into Voldemort's service very well. It was a memory he would much rather forget.

This was his curse.

Reliving it every night in his dreams and cursing himself for it every day.

"You should have learned in these six years that you've been in my service that I do not take kindly to being lied to."

Arious didn't speak, although it was obvious by the annoyance in his masters eyes that he was meant to. but instead he sat in silence, his hand tightening into a fist around the cool handle of his wand, a transference spell dangling on the tip of his suddenly dry tongue.

"Do you love your parents, Arious?" His masters voice was lethal now as he spoke, the muscles flexing under the skin as his jaw clenched.

Silence.

"DO YOU LOVE YOUR PARENTS!"

"YES, SIR. I DO!" Arious shot back in a rage. Slowly Voldemort relaxed again as he sat back in his seat once more after having rose up to his in his anger, his smile sliding easily back into place.

"It would be a shame if something were to...happen to them, would it not?"

"What else could you possibly do to them, master?" Arious heard himself say, his voice tight. "You have already killed them both."

"Oh, my boy..." The man said, a dark chuckle shadowing his words as they fell from his dry lips. "You have no idea the extent of my powers, do you? Time...is a very simple thing to meddle in."

The boys eyes narrowed as his Masters words sunk in, his mind churning as his stomach dropped.

Voldemort had a time turner...

With a shaking breath Arious pulled one of his hands into view from beneath the table, shocked to the core to see the blue of his pants through his skin and bone.

Sudden movement from the corner of his eye made Arious jump, his feet landing on the ground with a deep thud as his chair was flung backwards onto the floor.

"Evanesco!" He said, watching as a cloud of thick grey smoke over took him, pulling him into darkness as the clash of collided behind him, sparking flames where he had once stood.

Moments later Arious was standing amidst the rubble that was his room, staring down at the golden time piece that laid in his palm.

It was an old thing, elegant in it's own right and useful for many purposes. But right then, he only needed it for one.

"November 24th..." he mumbled to himself as he wound it up, watching the scratched and battered face start to spin under the tarnished frame. "2012."

November 24th, 2012

Hermione:

Hermione Granger was on cloud nine as she skated through the double doors, doing an extra twirl as she made her way down the short stretch of pavement towards the car with the appropriate card stuck in the windshield.

"Hello all." She greeted as the window was rolled down with a low buzz , flashing a million dollar at the driver who looked at her with indifference. "How are you this evening?"

"I'll be a lot bloody better once I get my food." The pudgy man behind the wheel spat, nodding towards the tray of food cradled against Hermione's hip. "I've already been waiting thirty minutes and I'm starving."

"Oh, of course, sir!" She hurried, setting the tray down to dangle precariously from the cars dented door. "I'm sorry for the wait. Will that be cash or charge?"

"Cash." The man mumbled, pulling his hand out of the bag of chips long enough to pull a twenty from the glove box and shove it into her waiting hands. "And I want my change back. All of it."

Putting on another smile Hermione nodded, placing the bill into her apron pocket along with the meal check. "Right away, sir."

"Could that man have been more of an arse to you!?" Maddie asked from the fryers as Hermione rolled up to the register, pressing the worn buttons with a sad sort of expertise. "I mean...it's not like he couldn't stand to wait a few extra minutes for his food."

"Pay him no mind, Mad. He's just one of those people." Hermione replied in a light tone as she turned to face her friend. "There is always bound to be a few."

"What? Assholes?" Maddie scoffed, rolling her blue eyes. "If the worlds full of them than London's their headquarters."

Wordlessly, Hermione shrugged. "It's better than the alternative."

"Whats the alternative? Death?"

"Nope." Hermione replied, raising a hand to rub her thumb and pointer finger together. "Unemployed."

Maddie groaned in reply, her small nose crinkling up. "I think I'd rather take death."

Hermione was still laughing as she skated back out onto the platform.

Hermione knew without a doubt that this was not the best job in the world. That, to the 'Most Outstanding Witch of Her Year' such as herself, it was kind of a kick in the metaphorical balls. But, to her, it was a blessing.

A ray of sunshine after almost a year of drought.

Ever since the war there had been very little work to speak of in the wizarding world with most of the buildings having been destroyed and such. Most of the Witches and Wizards had long since packed up and moved to the Muggle world by the time Hermione had left, causing and staggering and virtually unexplainable rise in unemployment and poverty.

Anyone took any job they were offered.

Members of the order and other high ranking officials were working anywhere from Wall street to car washes. Once promising students were working in supermarkets, gas stations...fast food restaurants.

It was quite sad actually.

But, to Hermione it was a God sent.

As if Merlin, at long last, had answered her prayers the day she got that glorious call saying she had a job if she still wanted it.

Everyday when she walked into work she couldn't help her grin. Couldn't help her pleasant mood. The odd looks her coworkers gave her never dampened her spirit. Never took away from her joy and pride.

'After the almost two years of hell I deserve this.' she would tell herself. 'I deserve this.'

She did deserve this...didn't she?

It was at night that she started to reconsider that.

As soon as she opened the door to her dark and empty apartment is when the doubt would begin. Most nights she would pour over old school books pulled from the rubble of Hogwarts just to quiet the voices in her head, her eyes skimming the pages as her cup of noodles cooled on the table beside her.

What did she honestly contribute to this world? In the Wizarding world she was something special. An up and coming Witch with stacks of letters asking for her to apprentice for well knowns.

But here...she was a nobody.

She was normal.

Most nights she would end up crying herself into exhaustion, falling asleep with her head resting upon a pillow drenched with her own tears, remembering the time when things were better.

When nobody died.

November 24th 2012

Mcgonagall:

It was nearing midnight and still professor Mcgonagall was seated at her desk, head bowed and chin resting in her palm as her gaze drifted over the stack of papers before her.

The work since the new laws had passed seemed never ending. Almost as if as soon as she cleared a stack off her desk it was replaced with two others.

With a sigh she moved the papers in her hands to the side and reached up for new, unprepared for what laid inside.

For a while she just stared at the pictures that were bound to the marriage license, eyebrows pulled together as she flipped the paper over a fee times, seemingly unable to wrap her head around the pairing. Without anymore hesitation she rose to her feet and, smoothing her robes, Mcgonagall exited her chambers and made her way down stairs.

Surely there had to have been a mistake.

"I assure you, Professor. There is no mistake." The sorting hat said from where it sat, perched upon it's stool. "I make no mistakes."

"But surely you can not mean to-"

"Hermione Granger and Severus Snape WILL wed, Professor. Their skills and knowledge combined will no doubt make a child worthy and capable of defeating Voldemort and restoring our world."

"Never before have a Sytherin and Gryffindor entered marriage...it is unheard of, so I'm sure you can understand my skeptical state of mind."

"Completely...but, I assure you, it has been foreseen."

Mcgonagall shook her head slowly in disbelief but found herself relenting. Her voice was low as she spoke.

"I shall owl Severus in the morning and inform him of the situation."

"And what of Hermione?"

Silence.

"I think this is the news...best told in person." she finally sighed, gathering her robes around her as a sudden chill blew through the hall. "I shall go and see her tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Here's the next chapter :) sorry it took this long. Procrastination is a bitch. Lol.

And, fan moment, thank you sooo much Worrywart for your kind words! I read your story ''She was his student' like a few weeks ago and fell in love with it!

Read on and enjoy!

Xxxxxx

November 25th, 2012

Harry:

The grey smoke settled enough for Harry to watch Professor Snape come into view from where he stood on the opposite side of the table, paper and quill in hand and a look of pure loathing upon his pale face.

Slowly Harry let out a breath and set the vilas clenched in his hands down onto the table beside his ruined experiment.

Silence.

"I...have no idea what went wrong-"

"I can tell you exactly what went wrong." Snape's voice suddenly said as Harry was interrupted mid-sentence. "You added in too much of one and not enough of the other."

Sighing Harry let his head fall. This was all he needed. Another reason for Professor Snape to be riding his arse.

He really did not understand what went wrong. All night he had been awake in his chamber, slouched over a cauldron practicing this very potion.

Could Snape purposely be making him fail?

Daring a glance he lifted his head a bit, watching the man brush the potion residue off his dark robes from where he now stood across the lab, a deep frown set upon his face.

'No.' Harry concluded after a moment. 'Snape is just as miserable having me here as I am by being here.'

If anything he would cast a spell to make it work just so the day could be called early and he could go about doing...whatever Snape did when he wasn't striking fear into his students.

What exactly DID professor Snape do on his free time.

Harry found himself scowling as he stared down at the rag he was rubbing lazily over the already stained table.

A funny thing it was. Imaging what teachers did when they weren't teaching. One could never be too sure.

Especially with Severus Snape.

'Perhaps he knits...' Harry mused, the slight strokes of the rag slowing even more as his arm stilled. 'Or dances.'

He couldn't help the smug smile that pulled at the corners of his lips as he imagined Snape twirling around a dance floor.

"What are you smirking at." Snape suddenly demanded, appearing before Harry and settling his hands on the blackened table top, coating his large hands lightly in the dark soot.

Pulled from his mind Harry shook his head, blinking up at the looming man a couple times before speaking.

"Nothing, sir." He replied, meeting his professor's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I was just thinking."

"You are not here to 'think', Mr. Potter." Snape said in a low tone as he straightened himself. "You are here to help me. If you can not manage that I advise you to stop wasting both of our time."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry muttered as he lowered his head once more and going back to the task at hand.

'Cad.'

November 25th, 2012

Severus:

He watched Harry scrub for a moment before turning and starting away towards the bookshelf that lay along the wall opposite from where they stood, nodding sharply to himself.

The boy needed discipline. He was far too scatter brained and distracted. Yes the drive was there, Severus had no doubt of that, but it was easily pushed aside by idiotic and much less important driftings of his mind.

Letting out a sigh Severus reached up a hand and pulled a book from the shelf, his eyes scanning the cover momentarily before his long fingers curled and pulled it open to reveal yellowing pages.

The hand writing was scratchy and barely legible as his gaze dropped over the age old recipes, trying to find one simple enough for even the Potter boy to master within the few short hours of daylight they had left.

No sooner though had Severus finished the first page then there was a screech at his window, his attention rising in time to see a large spotted owl hop in to stoop on the ledge, a rolled piece of parchment caught between it's beak as ribbons of rich red and gold blew in the cooling autumn breeze.

Mcgonagall.

"Potter!" Severus called, waving a hand towards the owl. "Bring me that parchment and shoo the thing away. I do not need bird dropping staining my lab as well as students."

After giving Harry a look Severus turned his attention back to the book laid open in his hands, listening to the boy speak quietly to the clueless bird.

'That is about his speed though.'

"Here you go, sir." Potter said moments later, his hand withdrawing the second the parchment was snatched away, returning to his post without a word.

Severus didn't offer a 'Thank you' as he unrolled the letter and, tossing the needless bit of flourish aside, started to read, his brow furrowing.

Severus,

As you know the recent laws set into play require, both Wizards and Witches alike, to marry when called upon and bring forth an heir to help in our struggle to set our world back onto the right track.

As of night last your marriage license has been approved and a copy sent into records. Your presents is required the day after next to sign the various agreements and wed your wife-to-be.

Best of luck,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

Slowly Severus found himself lowering into the chair at his rear, the backs of his knees hitting the tight leather before he fell with a low thump.

Never before had he ever imagined himself marrying. Especially not under circumstances like these.

He was happy single. He liked being alone and being able to come and go as he pleased. To see whoever he wanted whenever he want to. Although of late that had been all but non-existent.

As if a mad man Severus started flipping pages, eyes grazing each before letting it fall, forgotten, to the floor at his feet. After at least six sheets he finally found what he was searching for, his jaw going slack as he stared down at the picture bound next to his upon the gold stamped marriage license.

He would recognize those fly away curls and wide, self assured smile anywhere.

"Hermione Granger...?"

They had paired him with Hermione Granger?!

Had they all gone daft?

They claimed they were pairing exceptional Witches and Wizards together to bring worthy Heirs into the struggle? What in gods earth could THEY possibly have in common!

The only things Hermione Granger excelled at were being a loud, know-it-all brat and a major pain in his arse.

"Professor?" Potter's voice suddenly came, it's questioning pitch rocking Severus's already aching head. "Is anything wrong?"

"Get out." He snarled, raising his eyes to meet the ones of the boy that stood before him. "I am cutting today short so...do whatever you do and get out, Potter."

Harry didn't seem to need to be told twice as he offered his thanks before grabbing his belongings and scurrying away and for that Severus was grateful, letting his head fall into his hands as he heard his doors swing shut.

"Of all the things..." He found himself sigh, shaking his suddenly heavy head side to side. "Why did this have to happen."

Why now?

Why her?

Surely there HAD to be mistake...but, nonetheless, Severus stood on reluctant legs and crossed the short distance to his desk. He scribbled his name angrily on the designated line before rolling the parchment up once more.

'All I can hope for now is that Ms. Granger finds me so repulsive that she refuses.' He thought as he watched his owl disappear from view. 'Which she will.'

Without a doubt.

The blood would not be on his hands this time.

November 25th, 2012

Hermione:

"Granger!" She heard her boss yell, turning her attention from the cooker to watch him pop his shaved head from his office. Her eyebrow lifting as one of his stubby fingers quirked at her, motioning Hermione over. "Ya got a visitor."

A visitor?

Who in Merlin's name would visit her here? The only people she knew were already there, glancing at her from the corners of their eyes.

It was common knowledge that the boss, in his vain attempt to avoid a scene , would call whichever employee the company deemed unfitting into his office claiming they had a visitor before dropping the bomb that they were being fired.

Hermione blanched.

'Oh no...not now...' The voice inside her head whined. 'So close to Thanksgiving? ...I was saving up to go see mum and dad...'

She started her way over, fighting a losing battle to keep the panic off her face as she felt the corners of her mouth turn down.

Her pleas began as soon as the door to his office was shut, keeping her eyes on him as she rounded the small corner to stand before his desk.

"Sir, please not this close to Thanksgiving." She started, her hands clenching into fists at her side as her nails dug into her palms. "Just let me ride out these last few days so I have enough to see my parents and after you can fire me without a fuss! Just...please, Sir."

As her voice silenced she noticed the scowl upon his face, the lines that already crisscrossed his tanned skin deepening. "What are you talking about, Granger?" He asked, shaking his head. "You're the only one on my staff that actually cleans up at night and has the patience to categorize the walk-in."

Hermione's eyebrows pulled together as she shifted feet, almost afraid to hope. "So...I'm not being fired?"

"Of course not." He replied, pulling a few sheets of paper from his drawer and setting them on the desk. "You really do have a visitor. She says she's your...Aunt or something...I wasn't listening. She's in the staff lunchroom waiting."

Nodding her thanks Hermione turned slowly, her mind racing as she snailed her way along.

She had no Aunts in London, they all lived a good enough distance away that an 'impromptu' visit would require a phone call and a week of planning in the least.

She pushed the heavy metal doors open after a hesitant moment and a deep breath of which was stolen as her eyes fell upon the figure that sat at the furthest bench from the door, a scarf of bright red and gold adorning the otherwise drab muggle clothing.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" Hermione heard herself cry, the loud bang of the door shutting forgotten as she hurried over into her professors waiting embrace.

"Hello, darling." The older of the two woman chuckled, her hand coming up to knit into Hermione's unruly hair.

The familiar scent of Hogwarts surrounded her as she laid her cheek against Professor Mcgonagall's shawl. Taking her back into the years.

Rain, books and the castle as old as time itself.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Hermione asked as she pulled away most reluctantly. "How did you find me?"

Mcgonagall let out a short laugh and rubbed her hands up and down the young woman's arms. "Quite easily, Ms. Granger. You are not exactly hidden..."

Hermione felt a smile topple onto her lips as she nodded her head in agreement. "Well yes, I suppose I'm not. What I meant to say though is...what has brought you all the way to London. Certainty a Witch of your stature has more important business attend than checking up on a former student."

'No need to smooze any longer, Granger. She's not your teacher anymore.' The little voice in her head scoffed. 'Besides, what would she even grade you on? Your skating? F!'

"Actually Hermione, I'm in London for business..."

"Oh...of course." Hermione rushed, her hands dropping to pull her shorts lower, suddenly feeling exposed and foolish. "Would you like...anything before you go? I could give you my discount. I never use it anywa-"

"My business is with you, Ms. Granger." Professor Mcgonagall interrupted her rant. "There has been recent...developments and..." the woman trailed off into silence as her gaze searched Hermione's face, her eyes saddening slightly.

"What is it, professor?" Hermione asked, her words low as she reached a hand out to set upon Mcgonagall's arm. "Is it another war? So soon?"

"Oh Merlin's no, child!" she replied causing Hermione's brow to furrow watching her former professor nod to the bench she had recently been seated on. "Perhaps we should sit..."

"It can't be that horrible professor..." Hermione said, managing a small chuckle through her rising panic. "Just tell me..."

"As you know our world is destitute, Ms. Granger...Hogwart's alone is struggling under Voldemort's control and trying to keep our students safe as they return for classes. The order, in all their ancient' wisdom' passed a law recently that all in the wizarding world of age must marry when called upon and spawn a...child, or children, to help in our eventual revolution..."

Hermione's smile fell as professor Mcgonagall's voice drifted into silence. Her heart, once racing in panic, jerked to a stop as it all sunk in. As her mind tried to process and come to terms.

"But...I am no longer in the wizarding world..."

"It is of no matter, dear." Mcgonagall said, her head shaking. "You are still very much a Witch. That is all that counts to them."

Silence.

"Well...alright then." Hermione said, struggling to place a smile back onto her face. "I'll marry Harry, or Ron, and ride it out until this is all over."

"Your...husband, as it be, has already been chosen for you, darling." The older woman said, her brow creasing. "The sorting hat did it but two nights ago."

"And...it wasn't Ron...or Harry?" Hermione asked, her throat clenching as her professor's head shook. "Neville? Fred? George...Draco-"

"It is NOT Draco, dear." Mcgonagall interjected. "Thank Merlin. I would not allow you to be subjected to that." she added, more to herself it seemed than Hermione.

"Well than who, Professor?" She egged, her insides churning. "Please tell me already..."

She watched her professor's eyes drop to her hands that twisted around each other in her lap. "Severus Snape, dear."

The world seemed to still.

To jerk to a violent stop as the name fell from her former professor's lips.

To be completely honest Hermione had all but forgotten of Severus Snape since he had disappeared during the war. His name sending the cold finger of fear up her spine.

She had heard the stories. Knew the tales of his working with Voldemort plotting the wizarding worlds down fall.

Of his killing of professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape?" she heard herself asking, her voice little more than a whisper. "I thought he...died. Harry said..."

"A ruse." Mcgonagall replied, her tone letting on she had had this conversation one to many times. "A ruse to throw off the dark lord."

Silence.

She felt trapped.

Like she had no way out. No where to run and hide.

She had had high hopes, foolishly enough, when she came back to the Muggle world. She was going to go to university, move closer to her parents...marry Daniel in the spring when the flowers and trees burst back to life.

Oh no...Daniel.

"My boyfriend...he recently proposed to me." Her voice sounded so far away.

"You must break it off...there is no choice, Hermione." Professor Mcgonagall replied. "It's no one's desire for this...to force our young ones into what could very well be millions of disastrous marriages. But, as Wizard's and Witches, it is our duty."

"I have no choice, do I professor..?" Hermione's voice shook, her bottom lip being sucked in to be gnawed upon by her teeth as her vision blurred with tears yet to fall.

She found herself pulled into another hug. So tight and loving, reminding her of her mother's as she leaned in to bury her face in professor Mcgonagall's shoulder.

"If anyone can make it through this it is you." Her voice said, a hand coming to stroke Hermione's hair before pushing her to arms length and locking eyes. "You are smart, powerful and one of the most capable Witches I have ever met... I truly believe if there is ANYONE out there who can make this pile of coals into diamonds it is you."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said absently as she let her eyes drop, one question running over and over in her mind as if a broken record.

How could this happen?

All she had come to want and hold dear in her life was just rubble at her feet, meaningless now. And her future? Her future was bleak and forsaken.

Forced to leave the only man who truly loved her and spend it with another who could never love her. A man who would never even care.

Why now?

Why her?

"There is a paper I do need you to sign, Ms. Granger." Mcgonagall suddenly said, pulling Hermione from her thoughts and back into reality, watching in silence as the woman pulled a piece of parchment from her bag, black smudges covering it's otherwise pristine appearance. "The marriage license."

Mutely she found herself nodding and taking the paper when offered, her brow furrowing as she stared down at the signature already sprawled across it.

"Professor Snape has already agreed?"

"I don't know if he agrees...but he no doubt knows it's whats best...for everyone."

"Of course..." Hermione said, her hand shaking as she wrote her name, signing her life away with a single stroke of her pen. "When is the...I mean...when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow evening by the latest would be preferred." Mcgonagall answered, taking the parchment and placing it back in her bag. "It should give you enough time to...sort everything out."

Nodding she watched her former professor stand, offering her one last hug and a peck on the cheek before starting to make her way out only to pause in the doorway.

"Perhaps you should start calling him Severus, dear." she said, her smile small and unconvincingly happy. "He's soon to be your betrothed after all."

Without another word she disappeared through the door and Hermione was alone once again.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

But she couldn't. Not now. She had a job to do.

So, forcing what she could only hope looked like a true smile, she smoothed her suddenly sweaty hands down her apron and stepped back out into the busy lobby, avoiding Maddie's questioning gaze.

No one could know.

No one could see the tears.

Not yet.


End file.
